From A Different Perspective
by Schmitz-Stargazer
Summary: When four kids who are in a band together finds out they have alices, they go to Alice Academy. Can they deal with the obstacles hurled at them?


**Kumi: Hey guys, this is a collab with TheMultiColoredPencil. Check her stories out, she's awesome dudes!**

**TMCP: Darn straight I am!**

Disclaimer: We will never own Gakuen Alice. NEVER. EVER.

xxx

"Hey guys, ready for the concert?" Aria casually asked as she walked into the dorm, holding a cup of Chamomile tea.

"Ask her," Haro and Aaron said nonchalantly, jabbing their thumbs towards the scarlet haired beauty on the couch, eating potato chips.

The three immediately pointed to the changing room, sending a glare along with it.

The scarlet haired beauty, Hiroko, went into surrender mode as she sat upright on the couch and stretched.

As soon as she left, the three immediately sighed and took Hiroko's bag of chips and ate it.

xxx

Once the scarlet haired girl changed, they immediately left, not wanting to waste more time.

The black-haired girl, Aria, was wearing something suited with her hair. She was wearing a sleeveless black leather dress, with black high heels with a few small diamonds on it.

The lazy one, Hiroko, was wearing a white t-shirt, with a painting of the sunset, tucked into a pair of denim jean shorts, with knee length black boots. She also wore a denim cap.

The two boys, Aaron and Haro were both wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and jeans, with sneakers. The only difference was the color of the t-shirts.

Aaron was wearing a black t-shirt and denim jeans with white sneakers.

Haro, on the other hand, was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans along with black sneakers.

xxx

They walked towards the elevator, chatting and laughing.

Aaron pressed the 'down' button, while the rest crossed their arms and waited.

Eventually, the elevator came, and I'm very sure you don't need to know all this crap, so, timeskip.

-Timeskip brought to you sincerely by Perry The Platypus-

The band stood behind the red curtains, with their instrument alongside with them.

They could already hear the crowd's cheering, some even saying, "KYA! MARRY ME HARO-SAMA" And the same only Aaron-Sama.

It was really annoying. I mean, c'mon, who the hell needs an unknown fangirl as their wife?

It was the same for the girls.

They could both hear those psychotic fucking fangirls and boys screaming because they idolise them and wanna rap- sorry, that was inappropriate, so let me rephrase that.

Because they idolise them and wanna marry them.

Yep, that's better.

The curtains slowly opened, making the crowd wave their banners high in the air. They all started singing right away

"And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow." Aria started, singing and strumming her black and white electric guitar at the same time.

"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be. And I don't want to go home right now." Aaron continued, strumming his bass guitar along with it.

"And all I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your life, 'Cause sooner or later it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight." Hiroko sang, continuing for Aaron.

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know you're alive." Haro sang, slightly off-key, while hitiing his drums repeatedly for their beat.

All four were about to sing together, until they were interrupted by the wooden doors slamming open, as 5 muscular men walked in, each holding guns, as they shouted, "Money or your lives!"

The crowd immediately placed both hands on their heads, cowering in fear.

Hiroko, being the only one in the band able to do judo and karate, stood in front of the band protectively.

She immediately charged towards them, clenching her fist.

Once she was near enough, she dealt a blow on a man with a beard.

Hiroko swung her legs sideways, kicking the man behind him.

Seeing that the remaining men were charging towards her, she took the time to take a stick, and sure enough, there were two nearby.

She quickly picked both up, throwing one at the man charging towards her from the right, and the other one to her left.

Suddenly, a, "Watch out!" resounded.

Hiroko turned around to come face-to-face with a beardy man.

Before she could even react, he grabbed her leg.

The man pointed a gun at her, as Hiroko widened her eyes in shock.

Haro clenched his fist. His childhood friend was about to be killed right in front of his eyes, and yet he couldn't do anything.

Unconsciously, he summoned a boomerang, and threw it in the direction of the man's hand.

The boomerang hit the bullseye, as the man groaned and let go of the gun, letting it hit the floor with a 'thud'.

Hiroko then took the chance to kick the man in the shin.

"Everyone, please evacuate quickly." A voice spoke from the speakers.

The band helped Hiroko up.

"Where did you get the boomerang from, Ha-chan?" Hiroko asked, calling him with her nickname. The band looked towards him expectantly, making him feel pressured.

"Actually, I don't know…" he replied, scratching his head nervously.

"So your telling me that God magically gave you a boomerang? Wow." Aria said sarcastically.

"The manager called for you guys!" their assistant called across the stage.

"Lets go." Aaron said.

xxx

"Whadd'ya want, Old man?" Hiroko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't call me old man you brat!" the Manager argued, before composing himself.

"You four, will be going to Alice Academy." He started, then hesitated a moment. "Also you will be temporarily stopping your career."


End file.
